Directeur David
by Zorelie
Summary: NCIS ne m'appartient pas. Nulle pour les résumés, c'est mieux de découvrir en lisant, non ?


Une affaire était en cours. Mc Gee et Gibbs étaient à leur bureau. Un homme était appuyé contre le bureau de Ziva. Le ding de l'ascenceur retentit. On entendit clairement la voix de Tony.

**"Tu n'as jamais vu Titanic ? Mais c'est scandaleux !**

**-Tony, j'ai autre chose à faire que de regarder Titanic.**

**-Comme quoi ? **

**-Comme m'entrainer, entre autres. " **Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant la baie vitrée et se faisaient face.

"**Très bien. Dès la fin de l'affaire, chez moi, tu amènes le pop-corn."**

Elle ne répondit pas mais sourit et se retourna vers son bureau où elle vit l'homme.

**"Papa ? Mais qu'est ce que tu ...**

**-Shalom, Ziva. Je suis venu te rendre visite. C'est mon droit, non ?**

**-Ah ! C'est ça ! Le Directeur du Mossad prend l'avion et se rend au NCIS sans un garde du corps pour 'rendre visite' à sa fille.**

**-Ziva...**

**-Pourquoi tu es là ? " Le directeur soupira, puis reprit.**

**"Il y a une taupe au Mossad qui veut ma mort. J'ai besoin d'une protection rapprochée.**

**-Pourquoi le NCIS ? Pourquoi les Etats-unis ? **

**-Ma fille est une agent surentrainée et j'ai moi-même contribué à sa formation. Tu es la seule en qui je puisse avoir confiance parmi tous les agents que j'ai formé."**

Ziva lui tourna le dos et jeta un coup d'oeil à Gibbs, qui approuva d'un signe de tête .

**"Il te suit 24h sur 24 jusqu'à ce que la taupe soit démasquée. Tony sera avec toi le plus souvent possible."**

L'israelienne soupira.

Tony prit la parole pour exposer à Gibbs ce qu'ils avaient trouvé, debout au milieu des bureaux des agents, derrière Ziva qui complétait ce qu'il disait.

Ils furent envoyés interroger un homme dont le lien avec l'affaire venait d'être révélé.

Dans la voiture, le Directeur brisa le silence

**"Ziva, je sais que tu m'en veux pour... la Somalie " **

Un virage pris bruquement le stoppa.

**"On a déjà eu cette conversation" **Repondit-elle sèchement.

**"Mais, j'ai confiance en toi. " **Reprit son père en l'ignorant. Ziva ne répondit rien, mais prit un virage encore plus brusquement. Elle était énervée. Ils desccendirent de la voiture. Ziva claqua la porte et pénétrèrent dans les bureaux de l'entreprise . Le suspect était le grand patron. Dans l'ascenceur, Tony voulut faire sourire Ziva. Il n'aimait pas quand elle était énervée.

**"Ah, le grand manitout au dernier étage d'un immense immeuble . Classique. Dans les films, c'est toujours comme ça. Je pensais pas que dans la réalité, c'était ça. **

**-Et tu veux qu'ils le mettent où, le grand manitout, Tony ? Dans le placard à balais ? **

**-A un étage, n'importe lequel !"** Ziva leva les yeux en l'air et sourit. Il fallait toujours qu'il ait le dernier mot, celui-là. Il frappa à la porte et entra quand la réponse se fit entendre.

**"Bonjour. NCIS ; agents spéciaux DiNozzo et David. **

**-Et lui , qui c'est ? **

**-Le Directeur du Mossad. Il est en protection rapprochée. " ** Répondit Ziva.

**"On a quelques questions à vous poser, reprit DiNozzo, on sait que vous aviez des contacts avec John Grimet, un sergent-chef de la Marin.**

**-Oui, **dit-il en se rapprochant de Ziva**, j'en ai . Pourquoi ?**

**-Il est mort.**

**-Oh . Bien, qu'est ce que vous attendez de moi, poupée ? **

**-Vous êtes la dernière personne à l'avoir vu vivant, **répondit Tony en se mettant devant Ziva**, il vous a paru nerveux, vous avez vu quelque chose ? **

**- Non, je ne crois pas, **dit il en fixant Ziva, **mais voici ma carte . "** Il tendit un bout de papier rigide à Ziva. Tony l'intercepta et la jeta.

"**On sait où vous trouver." **Dit-il en toisant l'homme. Ziva tourna les talons et ouvrit la porte.

**"Tu viens, mon lapin ?**

**-Tout de suite, ma biche." **Il referma la porte derière lui et rattrapa Ziva.

**"Mon lapin ? Vraiment ?**

**-Ma biche ?" **Répondit-elle **" J'avais pas envie qu'il me drague pendant toute l'enquête. Il est vraiment pas mon style. Trop arrogant."** Ajouta t'elle en souriant.

Elle sourit. Elle en avait presque oublié la présence du passager sur le siège arrière.

**"Puisque je dois être là le plus souvent possible, tu viens ce soir, voir Titanic , si on est pas au boulot ? **" Elle jeta un oeil à son père qui ajouta

**"Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de voir Titanic non plus. Je connais son histoire, mais pas le film.**

**-Très bien. 8h, chez moi. "**

La journée passa, ils résolurent l'affaire. A 19h 50, ils sortaient des bureaux.

**"Tu passes chercher des pizzas et je me charge du pop corn, tout compte fait, dit l'italien en souriant.**

**-D'accord.**

**-Ton père n'a qu'à venir directement avec moi, ça lui évitera un trajet avec toi .**

**-Comme tu veux. Papa ? **

**-Je suis d'accord. "**

Tony regarda Ziva monter dans sa voiture et monta dans la sienne. Le début fut tendu.

**"Vous ne m'aimez pas beaucoup, DiNozzo.**

**- On va dire que les circonstances ne favorisent pas nos relations.**

**-Vous m'en voulez pour la Somalie. **

**-Vous dites que vous lui faites confiance mais est-ce-que vous savez si elle vous fait confiance ? **

**-Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Vous la connaissez mieux que moi. Elle vous fait confiance.**

**- J'ai mérité sa confiance. Je mets ma vie entre ses mains chaque jour et elle met la sienne entre mes mains. On est obligés de se faire confiance. "**

Il se ravisa, se disant que ce n'était pas à lui d'avoir cette conversation avec Eli David.

**"Mais, si elle est comme ça, c'est aussi parce que on aime pas beaucoup les protections rapprochées.**

**-Pourquoi cela ?**

**-Le dernier Directeur qu'on a dû protéger..."**

Le silence s'installa. Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Tony.

**"Faites comme chez vous" **

Le directeur visita l'appartement et vit deux photos sur le piano dans le salon. L'une d'elles montrait Tony et Abby à genoux dans sur une table d'autopsie, une guitare en plastique dans la main. Ils semblaient chanter. McGee était à côté de la table et souriait. On voyait Gibbs qui passait les portes de la morgue et qui levait les yeux au ciel. La deuxième photo montrait Tony et Ziva, pliés en deux tellement ils riaient .

Le directeur sourit et continua le tour de l'appartement. Il remarqua, sur le dossier du canapé, une veste de femme. Ziva entra sans toquer et Tony prit la veste, la lui tendit :

**"Tiens, avant que j'oublie de te la rendre. Tu l'as oublié la dernière fois, quand on a regardé 'Psychose' . **

**-Merci. Les pizzas."** Dit elle avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé comme si c'était chez elle.

**" Ziva, le film est sur la table basse, mets le, j'arrive."**

Ziva mit le dvd en route et Tony revint presque immédiatement. Ziva était assise le plus loin possible de son père. Tony s'installa entre eux deux, se rapprochant le plus possible de Ziva. Ils mangeaient la pizza en regardant le film. Quand la pizza fut terminée, ils s'attaquèrent aux pop-corn. Tony portait le saladier. Il regardait plus Ziva que le film, ce qui n'échappait pas à son père. Quand le saladier fût vide, il le reposa sur la table. C'était la fin du film. Ils décidèrent d'en mettre un autre.

**"Pourquoi pas "Massacre à la tronçonneuse " ? " **Proposa Tony.

**"Comme tu veux.**

**-Tu l'as déjà vu ?**

**-Non.**

**-Bon, on va enrichir ta culture, alors."**

Ils avaient presque oublié la présence du Directeur.

Lors d'un moment pas très rassurant, Tony surprit son amie en passant discrètement ses bras derrière elle et en criant "BAH" . Ziva sursauta

**"Mais t'es con ! Tu sais que j'aurais pu te descendre avant même que t'ai repris ta respiration !**

-**Tu me feras rien, Zeevah ." **Dit-il en souriant. Il avait profité de l'occasion pour passer son bras autour des épaules de son amie, qui ne protesta pas.

Cette fois, ce fût plus Ziva qui regardait Tony (qui riait devant le film) . Et cela n'échappa pas au Directeur. Elle s'endormit sur l'épaule de Tony avant la fin du film. Elle ronflait comme un vieux tracteur et fût bientôt rejointe par Tony, qui ne ronflait pas moins fort.

Eli David dormit donc dans le lit préparé pour lui . Le matin, Gibbs n'avait pas réussit à appeler ses agents . Il ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers le salon, où ses deux agents dormaient encore dans la même position. Il sourit, puis toussota.

**"Gibbs ! Qu'est ce que tu ... **

**-J'arrivais pas à vous joindre, je suis passé vérifier. **

**-Oh, désolé, mon portable est en silencieux et celui de Ziva est déchargé.**

**-Où est Eli ?**

-**Ici. **" Dit il en sortant de la chambre habillé et coiffé. **"Essayez de dormir à côté de deux moissonneuses batteuses."**

Gibbs sourit. Il savait que ses agents ronflaient, ils les avaient déjà entendu. Il se demandait comment ils faisaient pour dormir l'un à côté de l'autre.

"**On a une piste. Vous venez avec moi." **Le trajet se fit en silence. Tony observait Ziva qui observait son père qui observait Tony dans le rétroviseur.

Gibbs sourit en les voyant. Ils arrivèrent bientôt. C'était un port désaffecté. Ils descendirent de la voiture, et les trois agents sentirent que quelque chose se trafiquait. Ziva donna une arme à son père et lui dit de prendre la voiture et de s'en aller avec Tony

**"Pas question, je reste. " **Ziva soupira. Après tout, son père avait aussi été un agent, avant.

**"Tony, Ziva, vous passez par devant. Eli, vous venez avec moi, par derrière. **

**"Pourquoi ne pas avoir pris Tony et m'avoir mis avec Ziva ?" **Gibbs examina le visage du directeur.

**"Ils se connaissent mieux que personne. Ils savent comment l'autre va réagir en cas d'attaque. **

**-Ils sont ... ensemble ? **

**-Pas que je sache. **"

Ils pénètrèrent dans l'entrepôt au même moment que Tony et Ziva. Ils firent feu au même moment que Tony et Ziva. Ils sortirent au même moment que Tony et Ziva. Ces derniers se retrouvèrent au bord de l'eau, faisant face à cinq agresseurs.

Ziva tua celui qui menaçait Tony de son arme, Tony en tua deux qui s'approchaient un peu trop à son goût. Gibbs mit les deux autres à terre. Ziva et Tony baissèrent leurs armes, quand Ziva vit un des hommes à terre prendre une arme et la pointer vers Tony. Elle cria son nom et, au lieu de sortir de son arme, se rua sur son coéquipier, les faisant basculer dans l'eau. Gibbs menotta le survivant et vint voir s'ils étaient remontés à la surface. Ils nageaient et allaient sortir de l'eau. Gibbs sourit devant ce spectacle . Quand ils furent sur la terre ferme, Tony regarda Ziva

**"Beau boulot, Zeevah, je vais surement être malade pendant une semaine**

**-Arrête de te plaindre, Tony ! Tu pourrais être mort à l'heure qu'il est.**

**-Pourquoi tu lui a pas tiré dessus ?**

**-Il fallait qu'il en reste un. Il va peut être dénoncer ses copains du Gang qu'on cherche à arrêter.**" Tony grogna.

Ils s'essuyèrent le plus possibles avec quelques chiffons dans la voiture, quand Tony eut une idée.

**"Ziva ! Je sais ! " **Dit il en ouvrant le coffre.

Il l'attira vers elle, la tourna de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir, puis il commença à l'enrouler ... dans du papier toilettes. Quand elle s'en rendit compte, Tony avait déjà fait deux tours. Elle se débattit

**"Tu rigoles là j'espère ! "**

Tony se dépêcha de continuer mais Ziva arrachait le papier au fur et à mesure.

Gibbs sourit une fois de plus devant ses agents.

Eli reçut un coup de téléphone. La taupe avait été démasquée, il pouvait rentrer.

Aux bureaux du NCIS, McGee rit quand il vit arriver Tony et Ziva arriver, trempés. Quand ils s'approchèrent tous les deux d'un air menaçant, il avala sa salive et perdit son sourire.

**"Y'a un truc drôle, le bleu ? **

**-Euh, non, non. "**

Tony se baissa, prit une de ses chaussettes et l'essora au dessus de la tête de McGee.

**"Ca t'apprendra, McSec."**

Alors, Tony prit une tenue de rechange dans son tiroir et alla se changer aux toilettes. Ziva fit de même.

**"Agent McGee, vous croyez que ma fille et DiNozzo sont .. ensemble? **

**-Ziva et Tony ? Non ! Ils sont juste coéquipiers ! **

**-McGee... Tony est jaloux, Ziva saute sur lui à chaque fois qu'un danger se présente. Ils se tiennent le plus proche possible l'un de l'autre, se dévorent des yeux et ont une entière confiance l'un en l'autre. Soit vous êtes aveugle, soit vous savez quelque chose.**

**-Non, je... Abby m'en a déjà parlé mais je ne pense pas que... "**

Dans les toilettes...

Ziva s'était changée plus vite que Tony, et l'avait rejoint dans les toilettes des hommes.

**"T'as eu chaud tout à l'heure, Tony.**

**-J'ai eu moins chaud dans une eau à 10°, Zeevah..."**

Il sourit, puis elle sourit à son tour

**"Puisque mon père va partir, ce soir je vais pouvoir te tenir chaud... A ma façon..." **Dit-elle en se rapprochant. Il la prit par les épaules et l'embrassa rapidement. Elle lui sourit encore plus et tourna les talons pour rejoindre l'open space.


End file.
